The Dimmed Lights
by Lupinisthebest88
Summary: The Enterprise receives a new doctor.He brings new problems and becomes part of the ship.McCoy learns about himself as he learns about the boy.The Enterprise becomes a family with the help of the new doctor.


**Author's Note: I had the idea to write a star trek fan fiction with McCoy as the focus for a while. I do not have a beta but have tried to check it a few times. Unfortunately my spelling is really bad. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I liked writing it. It would be wonderful if you reviewed. Thank you for reading.**

**The Dimmed Lights**

McCoy was definitely unhappy. He was sitting at his desk annoyed and starring at his communicator. Star Fleet had paged him to inform him that he would be receiving a new doctor. The officer on the communicator praised the young doctor for graduating medical school so fast. His logic was that such a new and promising doctor could only be on the Enterprise. He did not want some whiz kid with Chekov on the ship it was already full enough. Every once in a while Star Fleet would get this crazy idea that sending a new doctor up to space so early in their career would make them the next brilliant doctor. But 9 out of 10 times all it did was sent back a used to be promising doctor a wreck unable to handle the rigors of space. He was stuck with the latest case of this and would have to make sure the kid did not go home a loon.

"Leo, come on I got the message too lets go meet the kid." Said Greene.

Joshua had been assigned to the ship when it set out on its five year mission. At first he had avoided the doctor because he had a specialty in Psychology. He though psychology was stupid and the class he had to take on it at the academy annoying. Jim noticed he avoided his new doctor and in an attempt to annoy him assigned 's and his shifts to be at the same time. Even Jim was wary of the new doctor but Jim was wary of most doctors. The first few hours it seemed sickbay had been divided down the middle each man taking a side. He got annoyed quickly how distant was being and the fact that he was CMO and he should not feel the room was divided it was his sickbay. He turned to watch the other doctor work. Within seconds he could tell the doctor was good at what he did. When 's deep blue eyes settled on a patient they never moved off them making the person feel as if they were the only one in the room. When Greene finished with the patient he decided to try and talk to him.

"Dr. Greene right" he asked.

"Yes and you would be Dr. McCoy?" came as the reply in a soft British accent.

"Yea I do not believe we have meet I am Joshua Greene."

"No we have not meet I am Leonard McCoy."

They shook hands and McCoy noticed the smirk on the other man's face.

"No disrespect to you sir but why are you talking to me now?"

At that moment with the other man smirking and questioning his motives McCoy knew he had found a new friend. The man was also good enough at his job that he could keep up with the out of his trance he heard the earlier question about going to meet the kid.

"Leo?"

Joshua waved his hand in front of McCoy's face.

"Do not call me Leo ……" he spit.

"I was just day dreaming Greene leave me alone I will be ready in a minute."

"Fine do what you want but do you want me to wait for you?"

"I'm fine just get lost."

Joshua left and he was again sitting alone with his thoughts. The new kid better not increase his workload the last thing he needed was extra work. Jim provided enough extra work for him. He stood up and made his way to the transporter room to greet his soon to be loon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….McCoy was not patiently waiting. Joshua stood by his side with a smile on his lips. Even when things were blowing up around them and the often did with their captain Joshua never lost his temper and his ability to smile. It annoyed McCoy to death that even when he was screaming Joshua was calm and ready for anything. Within seconds the transporter beam started and a man about 6 feet tall with blue eyes and sandy blond hair stood standing. The man, no the boy was covered in scars and looked as if a slight wind would blow him over. McCoy starred at a scar running across the boy's face. The effect of McCoy's lack of manners was that the new doctor was shifting from foot to foot. Like always Joshua stepped in to save the day. Moving forward with a smile on his face he extended his hand he spoke.

"Hello I am Joshua Greene and this is Dr. McCoy."

The boy smiled without the the nervous frown he looked less scarred and more healthy.

"My name is Ben Jude it is nice to meet you and Dr. McCoy."

Brought out of his starring he shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too why don't we make are way to the sickbay so we can show you around?"

"Sure I would love to see the ship."

Finally McCoy noticed that the doctor had an English accent. Great just what he needed was another brit. He turned and rolled his eyes at Joshua the response was a smirk that made McCoy know that he had realized what the eye role was about.

Annoyed he spoke "Yea see if you like it when where done."

The kid smiled but did not reply and followed like a puppy dog.

"So why did you get sent up here?" Greene asked.

"Star Fleet assigned me up here though it would be a good learning experience."

"Sure great idea by Star Fleet."

At this Joshua glared at him but though the glare his eyes sparkled in amusement. The kids smile was gone in a second.

Sending McCoy's thoughts back to how sickly the boy looked. He was very pale and his hands shook. Exactly what he needed a new doctor who could not even hold a tricorder steady. The nerve of Star Fleet to send him a young sick new doctor .Past his temper he could still feel pity for the kid being sick so young could not be fun. It was obvious Joshua also had concern for the kid every look he sent the kid was full of pity. The kid seemed to notice the concerned looks the other doctors were sending and in turn starred at his feet. Nice he was a liability and a nervous wreck. Man he needed a break not a trip to sickbay.

"Why don't we go get lunch before we head to sickbay?"

Greene nodded in approval and the kid did too. The new doctor was attracting attention from the crew. The Enterprise crew always got excited over new people but the scars on the new doctor's face were attracting extra attention. There was a group of security personnel standing and whispering while starring at the new doctor.

"Get lost there is nothing to stare at." McCoy spit.

Much to his surprise the kid Jude he thought that was his name started laughing. He had a soft but childlike laugh. The laugh brought smiles to both grown men's' faces despite the fact that McCoy did not like being laughed at.

"Shut up Jude."

"Yes sir sorry sir."

The kids smile remained despite the scolding. They arrived at the mess hall to find it pretty empty besides the few engineers who worked and ate at weird times. They made their way to get food. As McCoy got in line he noticed the kid standing of to the side. But before he could ask why he was not in line Greene spoke.

"Why are you not getting anything I promise the food is edible?"

"Yea right Greene but Jude you should get something."

"Sorry sir but I have not received a food card yet so I will just wait will you eat."

"So you mean you have not eaten since they sent you out?"McCoy asked his voice slowly rising.

"Yes sir." Dr. Ben Jude replied his voice timid from McCoy's own voice.

"Great shows how brilliant Star Fleet is so how long has it been since to last ate?"McCoy was now yelling and everyone in the mess hall was watching the conversation unfold.

"24 hours sir it is no big deal."The kid was desperately trying to calm his boss but as soon as the words came out he knew he had said the wrong thing by the sheer look of anger on the other man's face.

"Do not tell me it is not a big deal get over here I will get you something what does Star Fleet thing it is doing not feeding you for an entire day no wonder you look more sickly then you probably do ,you could faint at any time."

At the end of the lecture Ben stood standing with a look of awe on his face. He tended to make other look that way when they were stupid or let others be stupid for them. McCoy quickly shoved his card in and got the kid food. Greene went to find them a table to sit at. Both were know watching the kid for any signs of fainting. Dropping the food down and sitting McCoy continued to grumble about Star Fleet under his breath. The kid started eating and Joshua started a conversation since Leo was still to mad to speak coherently.

"So you're from England too what part."

"I am from Oxford and you?"

"First do not call me sir call me Joshua and I am from London and McCoy here is from Mississippi right Leo."

Sending a glare at Joshua for including him in a conversation. "Yea I am a Yank and I just got another Brit."

"Come on Leo you love me I am your friend."

"Yea right the kid is being less annoying then you right now."

"Sure Leo you love to be annoyed you would not hang out with Kirk who is a lot worse than me if you did not like being annoyed."

He continued to speak and only stopped to breathe after he finished his bit on being annoyed.

"Yea right Greene so kid what did you specialize in?"

"Emergency medicine and pediatrics." Jude replied.

Greene spoke "The Emergency medicine will be useful but we do not see a lot of kids up here."

McCoy had to make a comment "Fitting you specializes in pediatrics seeing as you are a kid yourself."

"I am 22 Dr. McCoy."

The kid had spite that was a good thing. But before he could think on it he noticed the kid had stopped eating but there was only a little eaten.

"You're still a kid son but why are you not eating?"

The kid seemed embarest that the doctor had noticed.

"I am allergic to fish, milk, and nuts sir."

"Why did you not say something I did not want to kill you on the first day just thought you were stupid?"

Greene got up and got the kid a new meal never speaking until he got back to the table.

"Her son eat this."

McCoy had enough of this pretend the kid is not sick. Even with the fact that he had not eaten all day he still looked to sick for it to be normal. Maybe if he caught the kid of guard he could get a straight answer.

"Sorry kid but gigs up you look much to sick for the only thing to be wrong with you is not eating all day so what is it?"McCoy asked.

"Leo" Joshua said trying to intercede.

"Shut up Joshua you want to know to let the kid speak."

Joshua had a look of annoyance on his face but waited quietly for an answer. Both men's eyes shined with anticipation. The kid face was filled with a grimace coming from being caught. But he felt no pity for him. How could he not think two fully trained doctors would not notice?

"I have Germain's disease."

Great, dang it Star Fleet had sent him a very very sick kid. The same thought must have crossed Joshua's mind because he was getting mad but then seemed puzzled but thinking.

"Why would Star Fleet send you up here when you're that sick?" Joshua asked.

The boy now had his own look of anger.

"I am not that sick sir."

"Yea right." Came McCoy's reply.

"I am not that sick and it is manageable I will be fine and able to do my job."

The kid was determined to not responded, but his anger a situation was winning out.

"Sure kid, after this we are going to sickbay and you are getting a physical and I am reading your file."

Joshua nodded his head in agreement with the previous statement.

"I do not need a physical and I do not have a file."The kid said passionately trying to avoid the physical.

"Now listen her Jude I am the CMO on this ship and you will do what I say and what do you mean you do not have a file?"

"Star Fleet command thought it would be better if I lost my file."

"That is stupid."

"And not legal."Joshua added.

The kid knew what they said was true.

"Are you done son so we can head out?" Joshua asked.

"I am done sir."Came a nervous reply.

"Let's go then no reason to be worried Dr. McCoy and I just need to check you out."

That was putting it lightly. Both men were concerned for the young man. He was there new doctor and that made him his responsibility.

* * *

Sick bay was filled with people. It would be hard to find a biobead in a private area to do the kid's physical. After yelling at a few nurses who were standing around and talking about the new doctor he finally found a biobead in the back of sickbay. He was almost regretting making the kid have the physical because the kid was now pale as a ghost and shaking. This was one of the only times he liked the fact that Joshua had a specialty in phycology. He unlike Joshua would have no clue what to do.

"So it is just a quick physical I promise hop on the bed."Joshua said like he was talking to a small child.

"Yes sir."Jude's reply came in a whisper.

This must have been routine for the kid this would be a frequent think considering his condition. His condition must have been pretty severe for him to worried over the results of a physical. The kid laid back on the bed and the test began. At the end of the test everyone was very tired for a not so quick physical. They told the boy he was to be back at sickbay at 6:00 AM the next morning to disguise the results of the test and get him started working. We had decided to wait until later to study the results. Even without studying them they knew from the biobead readings he was very sick.

* * *

Falling into the chair in his office after a long day was always nice. When Joshua came into the room he lost his calm expression and gained one of stress.

"Do you know how much work it is going to be to take care of him and how sick he is?"

"Joshua let's get something to drink before we start this sure to be fun filled conversation."

"Fun right."

Pouring bourbon in two cups he also began to let go of his set expression and tired to contemplate the day's events.

"We will do what we need to take care of him but he is a doctor so we will need him on the ship so we will have to use him."

"I understand that but will he be able to do the work."

"I do not know Joshua but maybe we should study the results before jumping to conclusions."

The readings were not good and went on for pages. They had known the boy was sick but was surprised to see the boy had almost all of the symptoms. At least he had not seen the most deadly symptoms because the boy was having a good day and the medicine he was on seemed to be working.

"Joshua we have to tell Jim there is no way the kid can do away missions or work emergency shifts."

Slowly putting his feet on the desk he thought about what he was going to tell the captain.

"Yea we will have to tell Jim but maybe we worry too much?"

"Maybe."Joshua started smirking "Did you notice how Nurse Meyer was staring at him I think she likes him.

"Oh you're talking about the small nurse who avoids me like the plague."

"Yea good comparison Leo you're easily avoidable." Joshua said laughing.

"Thanks Joshua you're a shrink your suppose to make me feel better about myself."

"First you can only make yourself feel better and it is not my job to boost your ego plus I only care because he looks like he could use a friend."

"Come on Joshua always the old sap we have to go talk to Jim."

* * *

Man he hated mornings and he expectly hated extra early mornings. Waking up to a shaking ship was never fun. He got up and dressed quickly knowing that something had to be going on and sure enough there would be someone hurt by the shaking. He would have to get breakfast in his office. The new shipmates still ran through the halls freaking out about the smallest action even thought they had been on the ship for two months. Greene would be busy trying to calm the nervous kids down like he did every time there was action. Man he would hate to have Joshua's job. He entered sickbay and to his surprise saw Jude working over an engineer. He looked as if he was in control and it looked like he was where he was meant to be. His hands were not shaking he was absorbed in his work. He decided it would be best not to interrupt and watch. Within a minute Joshua showed up. McCoy stuck out his arm and pointed at the kid. They both stood and watched the kid run the sickbay. Jude obviously enjoyed his work and had an ok bedside manner something McCoy lacked. The kid finished up with those in the sickbay and finally noticed the two doctors but decided to check on his patients' one more time before turning towards the doctors.

"Nice job with the sickbay are you ready to talk?"Joshua asked.

"Sure."

"Hey kid how did you know to come up here?"McCoy asked.

"I thought if the ship was shaking there was going to be someone hurt."

"Good thinking but you should have buzzed us no need to work alone."

"Ok sir I will ask next time."

The ship finally stopped shaking he would have to ask Jim what in the world that had been about. Everything about this situation must have been intimidating to the kid. They sat down in his office with Jude on one side and he and Greene on the other.

"So….no matter how well you can control your condition you should not have been placed on a star ship."

"But sir….."

"No kid they should not have put you here and now you are going to listen. I have thought his threw and and I have decided what were going to do with you. You're a doctor and from what I can tell a good one so there is no way we cannot use you. But with your condition I have no idea how much work you can do. I'm going to give you a regular shift like everyone else but I will be watching and if I see that it is affecting you the least bit I will not hesitate to shorten your shift. Now about your condition you're very sick and do not protest that any doctor could tell that off preliminary scans. The only thing we can do is keep you on your regular meds and have you get a physical once a week."

"But sir there is no need for that."

"Ben there is no way we are not doing the physicals. We are worried about you and we need you ready for duty consider it an order."Joshua said strictly.

"He is right kid I am CMO so what I say goes. So enough small talk get to work kid."

"My name is Ben Jude sir."

Annoying kid he was definitely going to be a handful.

"Well your still a kid in my book get out."

Jim would like the kid they both could compete for who annoyed him the most. He had a feeling that maybe the kid was not that annoying just unwilling to be babied. Not a bad trait overall. Jim was paging his communicator again probably wanting someone to each lunch with and complain to about the fact that Nurse Chapel did not like him. He was glad she showed so little interest in Jim. He had secretly liked her for some time now. Heck it would not be the first time he liked a women Jim was chasing. Looking outside his office he saw Joshua working he must have left while he was thinking. Jude was talking to Nurse Meyer and both were smiling like five year olds. He would normally not approve of this kind of behavior in sickbay but it was not crowed in sickbay and the two looked to sickly sweet that he was afraid to go near them. Soon Chapel came over to talk to him and interrupt his snooping.

"So Leo, Jim was bothering me trying to find you for lunch."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had not seen you."

"Thanks Christine I am not really in the mood to hear how he struck out with you."McCoy said smirking at the now mad nurse.

"He should really stop that I have no interest in him but Leo what's up with the new doctor I nearly mistook him for a patient."

"Oh do not worry Jim will not give up on you and the new doctor is fine so do not think on it."

"Joshua said you wanted to ask me about dinner on Friday." He was going to kill that man.

"Uh yea do you want to have dinner on Friday at 6 o'clock?"He finished lamely.

"I would love to see you then Leo."

Yes he was going to have dinner with the girl he liked. This day had turned out ok but Joshua was going to pay big time. It was time to talk to his meddling friend. But first he needed to have lunch with Jim before he drove the entire crew mad looking for him. Or worse he would use the intercom again he could still remember the last time.

" your presents is requested in the kitchen to operate on a critically ill chicken."

The entire crew had bothered him about it for days afterwards. Joshua would always slip in a question about how the chicken's condition was and how he should be a vet. Jim did all of that for a lunch. That reminded him he needed to kill Joshua. But that would have to wait until after lunch.

* * *

"Before you start yelling I thought you could use the company."

The epic face off Joshua behind his desk and McCoy standing in front of him.

"What would you know about me needing company?"

Joshua's face slowly fell.

"I know I wish I had someone."

Somehow he had managed to drag up Joshua's least favorite topic.

"I know you miss your wife and I could use some company but let me get it myself."

"You are right sorry I interfered how was lunch with Jim?"

Of course Joshua would switch the topic. McCoy was glad he did he had no idea how to consol the death of his wife even if it had been two years since she died.

"Jim was fine he asked about the kid and I told him he we was fine."

"Yea he seems to be okay so far. Has he looked sick to you?"

"No more than usually why?"

Joshua appeared to be thinking about his response.

"I was walking around last night around 100 hours and I could have sworn I saw him."

"I do not want to know why you were wondering around the ship at that hour but are you sure you did not imagine it?"

"Maybe it was very late just forget it."

"Ok"McCoy responded raising his eyebrow. "I will just leave you to your thoughts."

* * *

The kid had been aboard two days now and things had gone good so far. He had been called to sickbay at 300 hours for an appendectomy. Why could they never go hot during the day? The surgery was routine and he finished quickly. Ensign Darwin would be fine in a day or so. The halls were dark but light as he walked back to his quarters. There was light but it was dimmed creating a dark area filled with specks of light. For some reason he had always loved the ship at night. It lacked the buzz of activity but still made you feel like you were part of something big. He would often go and sit on the oberservation deck and watch the stars go by. A few minutes into his night watching he heard a crew member come into the area he was sitting. He also heard the sounds of labored breathing and a harsh cough. The crew member must have spotted him because he turned to leave quickly. McCoy could not make out the crew member in the dimmed light but he did not sound ok.

"You stop I order you to come over here."

The man turned around and started to walk towards him. A sliver of light caught the man's face. It was the kid . His sandy blond hair and face was covered in sweat. His blue eyes showing intense pain. He was standing strait but every time the intense cough racked his body he would curl up like a very sick child. He got up quickly and went to the boy.

"Ben come sit down how long have you been walking around?"

He grabbed the boy's arm and slowly lowered him to the floor. Ben sighed in relief as he sat down.

His answer came in gasps "I have been walking around for a while now just wanted to take an evening stroll."

McCoy grabbed his tricorder and began scanning the boy.

"That was not an evening stroll and why are you not in sickbay if you are in this much pain?"

His tricorder readings started coming in fast. He wanted to be mad at the boy but the only person he could anger towards was himself.

"I am not in pain."

"Yea right."Leo snorted.

"I cannot take care of you if you are this resistant to help. You should be…."

His lecture was interrupted by the boys coughing. Then to his alarm he noticed the boy was coughing up blood. The lecture could wait until later he needed to get the boy to sickbay. He also needed an extra pair of hands but he did not want to involve anyone who did not know about the boy's condition so he picked up his communicator and called Joshua.

After a few rings he picked up "Leo….what do you want at this hour?"

"I just found the kid in the hallway really sick can you meet me in sickbay?"

He heard Joshua moving over the line "Sure I will be there in a moment do you need help getting him there?"

"No I will see you there."

Leo grabbed the kid and put one arm around him. This reminded him of the days when he would have to drag a beaten and drunk Jim backed to the dorms. Thankfully he avoided most people on the way to the medical bay. By the time he got there Joshua was in the doorway ready to grab Jude. The kid had not talked on the way there the only noise had been the kids labored breathing so he had left to his thoughts. Joshua lowered the kid on to a biobead. He dropped down into a chair tired from having to drag the kid 3 decks. Joshua was calmly talking to the kid softly. He was startled when Nurse Chapel came in.

"Leo what in the world are you and Joshua doing in sickbay at this hour and what is wrong with ?"

"The kid is fine and Joshua and I are just hanging out."

He heard the kid gasping for air and saw Joshua help him sit up.

"You…can tell…..her see…..has already…..seen to…..much."

At the end he was out of breathe and strained from the effort. He looked to Joshua for conformation and got a nod from the tired doctor.

"He has Germain's disease I found him in the hallways we are just taking care of him."

"Well you guys are not doing a lot to make sure he is comfortable."

She went to get him pillows and water.

"We are doing are best and were worried about treating him right now."

Joshua left the boys side and sat down across from him.

"He seems to be in extreme pain I gave him a hypo for it but as for his lungs all we can do is give him a higher dose of meds and let the lung heal by itself."

"Ok but we cannot keep him in sickbay without everyone knowing he will have to be moved to his quarters."

"Fine but we need to keep a close eye on him Leo."

"Let him sleep for another hour before we move him go to bed Joshua I can handle this."

"If you are sure Leo but I am taking the day shift."

He saw Leo nod "Sure you can have the day shift now go to bed."

When nurse Chapel and Joshua left the sickbay it was finally quit.

"Sir why do you treat me like a child?"

The kid was not asleep at all.

"Because you just acted like one."

He heard a soft oh as the kid finally feel asleep. He had gotten a new doctor and he was not that bad. Laying his head back to rest he began to think. Maybe Star Fleet sending the kid was a blessing. Even if it was a pain in the butt for him. But no matter what he was too old to be playing babysitter. Though he had to say he secretly enjoyed the job.


End file.
